knightsandbridesfandomcom-20200222-history
Underwater City
|quest=Underwater City questline |translation= }} }} Underwater City is a temporary location that can be reached via the airship. It was available during the 04.07.2017 Underwater City event (part of the Astrology Tower event series), for a duration of 7 days only. The Entrance to the dungeon, once opened with a Golden Key, allows free travel to the sub-location Atlantean Treasury. It goes together with the Underwater City questline. Story In-game tagline: "Visit the surfacing city and uncover its secrets!" Geography Structures: *'Expedition Camp', main location building. *'Atlantean Chronicles' *'Atlantean Structure' *'Entrance to the dungeon' Objects to take home: Paved path, Sea Horse. File:Expedition camp.png|'Expedition Camp' File:Atlantean chronicles.png|'Atlantean Chronicles' File:Atlantean structure.png|'Atlantean Structure' File:Mine entrance locked.png|'Entrance to the dungeon' File:Sea horse statue.png|'Sea Horse' Resources: special resources are Water pillar, Meteorite, Algae Thickets, Overgrown Stone, Ship Debris, Scrap metal. Georesources: none. File:Map_underwater city_ru01.png|link=File:Map_underwater city_ru01.png|Russian version map Atlantean Treasury The Atlantean Treasury is a sublocation in Underwater City. The Atlantean Treasury is accessed via the Entrance to the dungeon, which is unlocked with a Golden Key. In the Treasury are a number of treasures that can be brought home, in the form of Hidden Jewels travel finds, and a Sea Horse decoration. Event articles |-|Expedition Camp= }} |-|Atlantean Chronicles= }} The finished structure disappears and leaves behind a Heap of gifts; it can be clicked several times to receive rewards of Energy, XP, Coin, items, collection items, and the Golden Key, which unlocks the Entrance to the dungeon, which enables travel to the Atlantean Treasury. Each constructed stage (#2-8) of the Chonicles reveals a new part of the location's story: #Stage 2 text: "Many centuries ago on the site of these ruins stood high walls of the royal castle, where princess Gella greeted the people of the capital. Princess Gella was the only daughter of the King of Atlantis and the heir to the throne." #Stage 3 text: "That ill-fated day began with the royal troubadours informing the people of the capital about the royal wedding: Princess Gella was to be married to the elderly duke from the fiery lands. Gella stood in her wedding gown before a mirror and prayed to all the gods she knew for the elements to cool her future husband from the fiery lands." #Stage 4 text: "By midday the streets began to fill with water and the wedding procession was forced to stop at the main square. Gella was overjoyed. The royal astronomer granted her wish and flooded the streets!" #Stage 5 text: "Trader's End and King's Alley were flooded. The capital fell into chaos; Gella didn't even have to hide her face to get to the city gates. The astronomer was busy trying to fix the mechanism that held back the forces of the ocean in order to stop the flood." #Stage 6 text: "The flood wouldn't stop. The astronomer found Gella and told her to leave the city as soon as possible. There were only a few hours left to save the city." #Stage 7 text: "Not waiting for the alignment of planets, the townspeople began to leave their homes. The astronomer left in search of a safe hiding place together with the inhabitants of the city." #Stage 8 text: "By the end of the day the small kingdom vanished from the face of the earth. The chronicles didn't mention where Gella left for or how the townspeople got to restore their homes. We still have to discover these secrets." |-|Atlantean Structure= }} After finishing a Structure a timer starts for 1h. Once this phase is over, the Structure can be clicked, which rewards 1 Dictionary of Atlantis and replaces the Structure with a treasure chest. The Atlantean Structure treasure chest contains XP, Coin, 10 Golden Hand, items, and collection items. |-|Entrance to the dungeon= }} Allows free travel to the sub-location Atlantean Treasury. Notes Category:Locations